The Outsiders Daughter
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: After a crippling betrayal, the Avengers must pick up the pieces and protect their new friend from dark forces. Clint/OC. Co - Written with HonoraryAvenger
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders Daughter

Chapter 1

* * *

Eve Howard had just settled down for the evening when a loud knock made her look wearily at the front door.

Her mother had been paranoid about people knocking on the door.

Against her better judgment, Eve cautiously made her way over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Standing on her doorstep was an attractive man dressed in black.

Eve froze for a minute. Who was he? What did he want?

She shakily opened the door and pushed the fear to the back of her mind. Confidently, she looked the stranger in the eye.

"May I help you?" She watched as surprise flashed across his features. It was so quick that she wasn't sure if she had imagined it.

"I'm Agent Clint Barton , Miss Howard, and I need to take you in for questioning."

Eve froze. "I haven't done anything," she said, alarmed as a dark haired blonde came towards her.

"We just have a few questions."

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Eve's adrenaline was pumping through her veins, preparing for either fight or flight. She was leaning towards the latter.

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Miss Howard." He said. When he offered no more explanation, Eve did the only reasonable thing she could think of: she slammed the door in the man's face.

She pulled a bookcase over the door to stop them from coming in. She looked towards her window, which lead to a fire exit, and ran over to it, thankful she was wearing her black converse trainers.

She wrenched open the window and quickly climbed out, knowing that the bookcase wasn't going to stop them for long.

She scanned the alley below to make sure it was empty before she climbed down the escape and landed nimbly on the balls of her feet.

She started to run as she heard the door crash.

* * *

Clint Barton watched as their target got away "Shit, I'm gonna have to follow her on foot. Phil get Stark and tell him to get a visual."

'Why do they always have to run?' Clint thought to himself as he took off in the same direction.

"Keep heading north, Hawkeye. She's a few blocks ahead of you." Tony said through the com link. "She's quick but you're gaining on her."

He could see a tall figure running down the street and ran faster after her.

Eve kept on running, not wanting to look behind her. As she ran into the road, a car was headed towards her.

"LOOK OUT!" The man yelled out to her before she literally disappeared in front of him.

Clint screeched to a halt as his eyes grew wide.

"Stark..."

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what the hell happened either." Tony told him.

* * *

Eve landed with a thump in a strange looking forest in shock. Where the hell was she? And what the hell had just happened?

"Hello?" She called out as she started to walk through the woods.

"Eve Sonja Howard." A voice whispered.

She spun around in fright. There was no one there.

"Who's there?" She shouted her voice panicky. "How did I get here?"

No one answered and Eve felt the wind blow her dark brown locks in the wind.

"The Outsider's daughter!"

"I don't understand," She felt foolish for talking to the wind. "Please, I need help!"

"Come," The voice whispered ominously. The leaves on the ground were disturbed as the wind picked them up in a swirl and shot off through the trees.

She watched the leaves move in the wind and with a sigh followed the voice, feeling like she was in Hansel and Gretel, only without the breadcrumbs.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!" Fury yelled through the com.

Clint winced. "I was closing in on her and she just disappeared."

"People don't just disappear, Barton." Fury shouted.

"With all due respect, sir," Clint said. "I'm not sure why you are still surprised that these things happen. A car was about to hit her, and she just disappeared out of thin air. Stark saw it too."

Tony spoke then "It's true, Fury. She ran into the road to get away from us as a car was about to hit her and just vanished." He said as a thought came to him.

"Why does the council need her anyway?" Steve asked.

"I'm sending you all her files now, maybe you lot will find something and perhaps find her."

Tony scanned the file. "Eve Sonja Howard, 23..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you kidding me, Fury?"

"Just find her Stark. We have no idea what she is capable of. In fact, she may not even know."

Clint read his copy of the file along with Natasha "She was born to a Donna Giselle Howard…her father is unknown…no siblings or grandparents. Her mother died of cancer three months ago and she's twenty three years old.

"So basically, we still have no idea why she is so important to SHIELD." Bruce said. "She is able to teleport to unknown places and we are no closer to finding her."

"Tony, did she leave any kind of signature when she disappeared?" Natasha asked.

"It's something similar to Thor's magical signature." Tony said. "Do you think she is Asgardian?"

Thor shook his head "Tell me her description."

"Dark brown wavy hair, silver eyes, nice figure and she had a weird a tattoo on her right wrist." Tony said, ignoring Natasha's glare.

"Many Asgardians fit that description. The tattoo however, is the mark of Asgardian royalty." Thor was confused.

"Okay..." Clint said slowly. "So do you know her or not?"

"I do not. But I may know who does."

"Who?" Steve asked the god of thunder intently.

"My brother, Loki".

"My favourite person..." Clint sighed.

"Thor and I will go to SHIELD and talk to Loki." Steve said. "Tony, see if you can trace the magical signature. If this girl is Asgardian royalty, we need to find her... and soon."

* * *

Eve walked through the forest and felt as if someone was watching her.

She looked around the dark woods wishing she was back in her house; the sky was practically black here.

Eve swallowed as she saw a light in the distance thinking that maybe it was help.

She ran towards it, her feet lightly treading on the grass only to scream when she saw a mutilated face in front of her.

Oh god.

In her attempt to get away, she fell and landed on her backside. She hastily got up and ran in another direction, only to see another head.

Everywhere Eve looked, faces were staring back at her. She dropped back to the ground and put her head between her knees, a trick her mother taught her whenever she had panic attacks. She needed to come up with a plan to get out of this forest and panicking would not help.

Just as she calmed down, rotten hands grabbed at her, she ran screaming as she headed onto a highway where another car was driving towards her.

"STOP PLEASE!" She screamed as the car hit her.

Except that she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and found herself to be back in the alley outside of her apartment. Luckily, the people who were chasing her were nowhere to be found.

She wasn't ready to try to understand how she managed to appear in different places as if by magic. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She ran towards her apartment just as a red headed woman clad in black came at her.

"Just leave me alone!" Eve cried out but she was no match for the other woman as exhausted as she was.

She grabbed Eve's arm and spun it behind her back. Eve struggled and tried to break free of the woman's iron grip.

"Just stop struggling." The woman growled. "We don't want to hurt you."

Eve tried to pull away just as something was banged across her head, knocking her out.  
"Natasha!" Clint said, sprinting up.

"I told her to stop struggling." She shrugged. "Call Coulson for an extraction."

Clint shook his head at his violent partner as he paged their handler.

"Yes, did you find her?" Phil asked the archer.

"Yeah we found her but Natasha knocked her out with a damn crowbar. Tell Fury we're on our way." He said as he picked up the unconscious woman.

He then saw the strange looking tattoo on her right wrist; it was silver crescent moon outlined in thick black ink.

* * *

"Thor," Loki drawled. "So nice of you to visit me."

"Brother, we need to discuss something." Thor approached the prison cell; Steve right behind him. "What do you know about a woman named Eve Sonja Howard?"

Thor watched Loki's face and body stiffen "Leave her alone brother, she has done nothing wrong to gain your concern." He snapped as Steve noticed the same tattoo on Loki's right wrist.

"What is she to you?" Thor prodded.

"What is Jane Foster to you ...Brother?"

Thor was taken aback from Loki's use of 'brother'. He could only assume that this Eve meant a lot to Loki.

"Loki, if she is important to you I will do all in my power to protect her. She bares the mark of Asgard."

Loki looked at him then "The crescent moon is of her mother's people, the witches of Shadows ... Eve is my child, my daughter."

Thor was at a loss for words. Steve however, was not.

"You have a daughter?" He asked incredulously. "A daughter that no one knows about? Not even your own brother? Does she even know?"

"I had to keep her safe." Loki said with a glare.

Thor was hurt "I wouldn't have harmed her brother."

"No, but I have no doubt Agent Romanoff and that lover of hers would have harmed her or killed her; which is why I kept silent." He said coolly.

"Clint wouldn't have hurt her." Steve protested but Loki silenced him with a glare.

"No, but Romanoff would have. After all, it wouldn't be the first time she killed a child."

"You judge too harshly. Lady Romanoff has proved time and time again that she is trustworthy." Thor said. "But brother, at the very least, you could have told me."

"Eve does not know I exist. I have watched her from afar. I wanted her to be separated from Asgard, especially as she is my daughter." Loki said. "She was already in danger from her mother's heritage."

Steve looked confused "Why?" He asked curious.

"Because she's a witch; able to summon the dead, talk to the spirits and have unique powers."

"Has she inherited any of these powers?" Steve asked.

"Her mother has never told her." Loki shook his head. "As far as I could tell, unexplainable things are constantly happening to her and she's afraid she is going insane."

"Which would explain how she just disappeared today?" Steve said.

"Yes, so what do you want with her?" He asked.

* * *

Eve woke up in a white, sterile room. Before she could panic, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being held by the red-headed woman before feeling a sharp pain in her head.

She reached up and gingerly touched a sore spot on her head. "Ouch," She winced.

"Careful, she hit you pretty hard." Her head whipped around and settled on a blond haired man. She recognized the man that was chasing her before she ended up in the forest.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked getting up despite the dizziness she felt from it.

"My name is Clint Barton."

He placed a surprisingly comforting hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest. You have a concussion."

"I want to know where I am." Eve said, even as she lay back down.

"You are in S.H.I.E.L.D's medical bay."

Eve looked around "What is S.H.E.I.L.D?" She asked wearily.

Clint's com crackled. "Barton, is Howard awake yet?"

"Yes sir, she is awake." He answered.

"Bring her up then. Natasha's going to question her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?"

"Barton, don't make me tell you twice." Fury barked.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I need to take you in for questioning."

Eve felt the overwhelming panic surface again. Clint saw her tense up.

"It's alright; we just want to ask you some questions about your parents." He assured her.

She nodded and followed him to where he was taking her.

She felt oddly safe with Clint Barton so before she went into the foreboding room, she turned to him. "Will you come in with me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can try. But I'm not promising anything."

She nodded, grateful that he was at least going to try.

She walked into a room where there were three chairs. One was already occupied by a woman with red hair; the woman who had knocked her out.

"Clint, about damn time." She snapped, shuffling Eve's file.

"Nice to see you too, Tasha." Clint rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on Eve's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

She sat down across from Natasha and placed her folded hands on the table. She didn't want this woman to know that she frightened her.

Clint sat down next to Natasha. "What're you doing?" She asked her partner.

"I'm staying."

Natasha stared at him for a moment before shrugging and turning towards Eve, "Were you aware that Loki is your father?"

Eve looked shocked "No, who…who is he? My mother never spoke about him."

Clint felt his stomach churn.

Natasha looked steadily at Eve. "Have you ever met your father?"

Eve was getting frustrated. "I have never met my father. He never showed up, he was never there. I don't know who Loki is and I have no idea why I am here!"

Natasha sighed "Since your father attacked New York, you are a threat to National Security so you'll be in a cell until we all decide that you are not a threat." She said coldly.

Eve didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She realized that her life had been a pack of lies as she was taken away to a dark cell.

_'I'm going to die; they are going to kill me.'_ She thought as she curled into a tight ball.

* * *

Thor stormed into Nick Fury's office after he found out his brother's daughter was thrown into a cell. Clint was already there, leaning forward with his hands upon Fury's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" He thundered.

Fury held up his right hand "It's just a precaution," he said as Tony snorted in derision.

"Sure it is, that's why Ginger told Eve, and I quote "Since your father attacked New York, you are a threat to National Security so you'll be out in a cell until we all decide that you are not a threat." He said angry.

"Admittedly, Agent Romanoff was a bit out of line." Fury said. "But all of you have to understand; we have no idea what she is capable of and we need to take the necessary precautions to keep everyone safe."

"This is bullshit, sir. She doesn't even know who Loki is!" Clint raged.

Fury sighed "I realize that but at this point confiscate all her things, jewelry, cell phone everything now." He said, but Tony saw the guilt in his good eye.

Clint hung his head. "Fine, but allow me to talk to her, reassure her. Who knows what she's thinking?"

"I as well would like to speak to her." Thor said.

Fury pressed the heel of his hand into his eye. "Fine...just get the hell out of my office!"

They all nodded and left as a very satisfied Natasha walked past them.

"Where are you all going?" She asked curious.

In all the years that they had been partners, Clint had never been angry at Natasha. But as he and the rest of their team walked by her without even a word, it had her rethinking some of her recent decisions.

It still wasn't enough to make her change. She and Clint may be partners but they could never be close after what Loki had done. Being able to feel made you weak and Clint was irreversibly compromised.

* * *

Eve sat curled into a tight ball on her bed when she heard voices coming towards her.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with Clint.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, nervous for some reason.

Tony hit the back of his head. "How do you think she's holding up, idiot?"

Clint looked embarrassed "Sorry, forget I asked that stupid question." He said quietly as her silver eyes looked at him.

"I've been better." She said looking around. "Are you here to kill me?"

Thor gazed upon his niece. "No my dear, we are not here to kill you, nor will we let anyone else harm you."

"We just want to talk." Tony told her.

"Can you get me out of here?" Eve asked.

"Not right now," Clint told her. "But we are trying."

Eve nodded "What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell us about your mother?" Bruce asked gently.

Eve nodded "My mother's name was Donna Howard. She raised me as a single parent. I was born in the year 1992 on October the thirtieth."

She swallowed. "My mother was always nervous and was afraid to let me go out on my own. She told me that there were people who wanted to hurt me." She said, twisting her necklace around.

"Did she say who they were?" Steve asked gently.

Eve shook her head sadly "We moved away after that and my mother told me to wear this." She showed them her necklace.

It was a large black pentagram star with amethyst stones in it and embedded with a strange writing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders Daughter

Chapter 2

* * *

They all stared at the strange writing in wonder and Thor looked at it with a frown. "This is in no language I know of, Eve." He told her, confused.

"Let me take a look." Tony said and Eve handed him the necklace with a worried expression. "That's weird it must be some dead language that no one speaks." He said, stumped.

"Eve, did your mother tell you where she got it?" Clint asked her quietly.

Eve looked thoughtful. "No, I'm sorry she didn't. All she said was that it would keep me safe." She said quietly.

"Didn't Fury tell you all to confiscate her things?" Natasha called out.

Clint slammed his head on the bar and sighed out in frustration.

"Don't you have other prisoners to torture?" Tony spat.

"I'm doing my job. Which is more than any of you can say for yourselves." Natasha crossed her arms. "Get her stuff, and get out."

Clint looked apologetically at Eve. "We need to take your things, but I promise I'll keep them safe. It's protocol."

Eve looked at them all and knew they didn't truly want to do it. "Alright," She said quietly.

They took her cell phone, shoes and her bag before Natasha took her necklace as well.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the strange necklace.

"It was my mother's." Eve said frantically. "Please, it's my most important possession."

Clint didn't like the look in Natasha's eye and quickly took the necklace back. "I'll take care of it."

Natasha glared at her partner but otherwise let him take possession of it.

"We'll see you soon Eve, don't worry." Steve assured her as they all got ready to see Fury. Eve nodded.

"Thank you... for everything." She said quietly.

* * *

"I'd like to take custody of her possessions, sir." Clint told Fury. "She asked as a personal favour."

"She's a prisoner," Natasha rebutted. "She doesn't get personal favours!"

Steve narrowed his eyes. "She isn't a prisoner. And the least that S.H.I.E.L.D can do is respecting her wishes after locking her up for no reason."

Fury sighed "Fine, take the possessions into your custody then, Barton. You are all checking her apartment". He said firmly.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Her mother lived in that apartment. Even if she never told Miss Howard about her past, she may still have kept artefacts in the apartment." Fury told them.

"If you don't mind, Bruce and I will stay here. I want to analyze the magical signature. Maybe we can get closer to figuring out the extent of her powers." Tony said.

Fury nodded "You're all dismissed. Rogers a word."

Steve looked confused but stayed as the others left shooting him worried looks.

"Sir?" He asked. "Is there a problem?"

"It's Romanoff."

Steve had a feeling that he knew where this conversation would lead.

"I need you to keep an eye out for her. As of late, she's been more hostile. She's headed down a dark path and I want to put an end to her behaviour before it gets out of hand." Fury folded his hands.

"And if it does, sir?"

Fury sighed "Terminate her. I'll tell Barton what's going on when this is dealt with." He said. Steve nodded and left.

* * *

New Orleans

Eve's apartment looked normal and had a homey feel to it. There was nothing strange about anything that they could see.

"Let's check the basement?" Natasha said.

Clint didn't want to leave Natasha alone at any point in their search so he nodded and followed her out.

Thor went up to a bookcase that was teeming with books. He ran his finger across each row, looking for a book that seemed out of place. He came across a large book that had similar writing to what was on Eve's necklace.

"This looks helpful." He said as he was about to open the book; only he couldn't open it.

"That's strange". He said as Steve came over to him. "I found something." He said leading him upstairs.

Clint looked around the basement and saw photos of Eve as a baby, a child, then as a young woman. There was a photo of Loki with a woman who he assumed to be Eve's mother.

He pocketed it; sure that Eve would like to see it.

The basement was a cluttered mess. Clint put his hands on his hips and looked around. This was going to take forever.

He saw Natasha rummaging through a few boxes. As he went to help her, he wondered what had happened to make his partner act the way she has been. If she wasn't careful, people were bound to take notice.

He went through a box that had a black book in English and opened it, curious to see what it said.

_"Children born of a demigod and a witch are commonly targeted by people wishing to use their blood for the ritual to summon the feared god Ravenlos. The blood will awaken him and allow him to take revenge on the world both human and the otherworld."  
_  
_'Yikes',_ Clint thought. _'No wonder her parents didn't tell her anything. This is some dark shit.'_

_"A child has not been born of a witch and a demigod in over 500 years."_

"What have you found?" Natasha voice made Clint flinch. There was something cold in her voice.

He seriously considered not telling her but decided to in the end. "Found some info on Eve's parentage." He said grim as he continued to read.

_"To summon the undead god he needs to find her necklace that she wears._

_The necklace is a powerful piece of the ritual and is the summoning tool used. Also, once the necklace is off the neck of the child, the child becomes vulnerable for the ritual. Although it is a source of protection for the child, it is also their weakness."_

Clint balked. The necklace. She wasn't wearing it.

"Shit! We have to get back." He yelled at Natasha as Steve and Thor met him at the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"The necklace, whoever they are they need the necklace. She's a walking target because we took it off her."

Thor didn't wait for the rest of the team. He swung his hammer and shot off into the sky.

Clint, Steve, and Natasha ran to the helicopter and Clint piloted it as quickly as he could back to base.

He couldn't explain it but he felt a connection to Eve. He didn't trust anyone else around her and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her because her necklace was currently sitting in his safe.

Thor had already landed long before they did.  
"C'mon we have to get Eve and tell Fury". Clint said as they ran to the cells where Eve was.

She was still there and looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Clint breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her unharmed. "You are going to have a constant guard on you at all times." He said, catching his breath. He looked at Steve. "I'm going to get the necklace and brief Fury. Stay here. No one in or out."

Steve nodded. Normally Clint was not one to take charge but Steve would respect his decision.

* * *

Clint ran off to his S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned room and opened his safe. He took the necklace out and placed it in his pocket.

He headed towards Fury's office "Sir I have some info." Fury looked up.

"What is it?" He asked.

He put the book down in front of Fury and pointed to the passage.

"She's in grave danger. People are going to be coming after her, especially without her mother's protection." He pulled out the necklace. "This is what has been keeping her safe."

Fury looked intently at the locket. "Bring it to her." He said finally. "I do not want to be responsible if something happens to her. Especially as a relation to Thor."

He nodded and hurried out of the room to where Eve was.

"Here you go." He handed her the necklace just as a man appeared.

"Eve," Clint shouted as he whipped out his pistol. "Put the necklace on!"

"Who are you?" Steve asked as he held his shield out in front of himself and Eve.

Eve quickly put her necklace on, her hands shaking as she looked at the man wearily.

"I have many names human, none of which you are worthy of hearing." He said coldly as a woman appeared next to him. Her face was beautiful but frightening and her eyes were a cold blue.

"The Outsiders daughter."

"I have waited a long time to meet you, my dear." The beautiful stranger said.

"What do you want with me?" Eve asked. She was on the verge of a full scale panic attack.

"How did you get in here?" Clint asked, his weapon still aimed.

The man smiled. "You could say we had inside help getting in here."

"EMRAS!" Loki called out and he faced his sworn enemy. "Leave my daughter alone, it's me you really want."

The man Loki called Ermas held his arms out. "Ah, Loki, my old friend. It's been a long time."

Loki spat at him. "How dare you call me your friend? My daughter is none of your concern."

The man laughed maliciously. "On the contrary, she is very much my concern."

Loki narrowed his eyes at him as the Helicarrier swung violently. He looked at Eve quickly before smiling sadly.

"Be safe, Barton will take care of you." He said before gripping his staff.

He looked at Clint "I trust you to take care of my daughter, archer, and here that's for you."

Clint caught a strange looking knife and froze as Thor yelled.

"LOKI, NO, DON'T!"

There was a blinding green light and everybody had to shield their eyes. Just as soon as it appeared, it was gone, and Loki and the strangers with it.

"What the hell just happened?" Clint yelled in frustration.

"Was that my father?" Eve said quietly. Clint looked at her with sadness before he opened her cell door.

"Yes that was, I'm so sorry." He said quietly to her.

Eve was silent "What's going on? Who were those people?" She asked as the alarm went off.

"UNKNOWN INTRUDER IN THE AREA!"

"Christ, Eve stay behind me." Clint shouted before he ran off after Steve.

The deck had erupted into chaos. Everywhere you looked, agents were scattered everywhere, shooting at unknown enemies.

They all ran towards the noise only to see Fury on his knees, Agent Maria Hill next to him on the ground a bullet to the head.

"Jesus, who are these guys?" Tony hissed.

Eve cried out when she saw the dead woman on the ground. Clint turned and gathered her into his arms. "Don't look."

"Are these people here for me? Am I the reason people are dying?" She sobbed. Clint looked to Steve for help (crying women not exactly his forte) but Steve had already run off towards a cluster of agents.

"No Eve you're not". Steve assured her and Eve wiped her eyes as a man charged at them and aiming at Eve who blasted him across the room with her glowing purple hands.

"Holy shit". Eve gasped.

"Holy shit!" Clint agreed. "Did you know you could do that?"

"No..." Eve said as more men ran at them to avenge their comrade.

"Well do it again!" He shouted before firing into the crowd.

Eve concentrated and a beautiful blue fireball appeared in her hands, she threw it at the crowd and it blasted them away.

"Her eyes have turned blue!" Tony said as blue fireballs surrounded them all as if they were protecting them.

They all turned to her. Her hair was billowing around her as if there was an invisible wind.

"Eve?" Steve called out cautiously. There was no answer. The balls of blue light began to circle the Avengers.

"I don't know what to do!" She said as her nose started to bleed, her head pounded.

Clint was amazed to find that he could walk through the flames, "Eve its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." He promised.

He reached out for her. As soon as his hand touched hers, the flames evaporated and Eve collapsed.

With his quick reflexes, Clint was able to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"Clint..." She said before she promptly passed out.

Clint pulled her up gently as he turned to face the others "We need to get the hell out of here fast."

Natasha nodded and they ran to the jet just as Ermas appeared.

Clint handed Eve off to Steve in order to get her strapped in. He then went to the pilot seat and after quickly checking everything, took off.

Bruce was checking Eve. "It looks like she's just unconscious for exertion."

Thor looked relived "I wonder what that blue and purple fire meant?"

"Whatever it was, that was hot". Tony said and glanced at Clint "Let's go to my place."

Tony activated the secret hangar on the roof of Stark Tower and Clint flawless landed in the port that rose up. He powered down as they were lowered into the tower.

"Let's bring her to the medical bay." Bruce said. "I want to make sure there is no permanent damage in her head."

Thor picked up his niece and followed Bruce to the lab, where the medical bay was connected.

He lay Eve down as Bruce examined her "Well there's no brain damage or blood clots, I'd say she's just exhausted."

"Stark fix her up a suit, NOW!" Natasha ordered Tony who glared.

"I know the exact design, Pepper I need your help."

As Tony got all the materials ready, Pepper went over to Eve and took her measurements. Once she had them, she helped Tony draw out the planned suit.

The suit was designed like Natasha's only it was black leather with bright blue roses on the palms, arms and thighs with assorted garters and was fire proof.

* * *

Eve woke up feeling very startled by where she was.

Once again she woke up in a white, sterile room. She gazed around, hoping I see Clint, but he was no where in sight.

She carefully sat up and immediately her head began to spin.

"Shit." She cursed and took a deep steadying breath as the dizziness stopped and a young woman came in with light red hair.

"Hello my name is Pepper."

"Where am I?" Eve asked cautiously. She felt like she's been asking that a lot over the past 24 hours.

"You're at Stark Tower." Pepper told her. "Don't worry, you are safe here."

"Are the others ok and who were those people?" She asked as she got onto her feet.

"They're fine worried about and they want to tell you something."

"Where are they?" She used the bed to brace herself.

"In the lab." Pepper pointed to the door. "Follow me"

Eve nodded and followed Pepper to the lab, her converse lightly taping the floor as she entered the room.

"EVE!" Thor cried hugging her warmly.

Eve patted him awkwardly on the back. "Hello Thor."

"Thor, put her down." Steve said. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused, but altogether alright." Eve responded as Thor placed her back on the ground.

Steve nodded "We have some new information on your family." He said as Clint walked in with a thick black book.

"Oh hey," he said when he saw her. "Glad to see that you're up." He placed the book on the table in front of her. "We found this book in one if the boxes in your basement."

She looked at it. "I've never even seen this book before."

She looked at the strange silver writing on the cover and saw a lock matching her necklace.

"Should I open it?" She asked them quietly as a furious Natasha stormed in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Clint instinctively stepped in front of Eve.

"Natasha, what is the problem?" Steve asked, the warning from Fury fresh in his mind.

Natasha's cold green eyes glowed at Clint "I want to know how those men knew where we were. It's her fault that Maria's dead along with those ten agents." She spat.

"Natasha..." Clint started.

"And now you're standing there protecting her! Those were our colleagues, Clint! All dead and now you're protecting the girl who's responsible?" She screeched at him.

Clint felt his temper rise. "She's not the one to blame here Natasha. It wasn't her fault that we took her necklace away." He snapped.

"No Clint, she's right; it is my fault. Please, tell me what's going on." Eve asked quietly.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Natasha spat. "You're a danger to be around."

"Clint? Is that true?"

Clint glared daggers at Natasha. "No. It's not true." He pointed at the book. "Your mother was a shadow witch and your father, Loki, is...um, was a demigod." He glanced at Thor before continuing. "The necklace your mother gave you is protecting you from people who want to use you to raise a demon god."

Eve blinked "Oh... that's a new one." She said, trying to grasp that she was a witch as well as being the daughter of a demigod.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT LOKI MADE YOU DO?!" Natasha screamed at Clint. He glared at her.

"Don't even go there Tash, I damn well fucking mean it."

"You are so WEAK!" She screeched.

Clint pulled his gun on his partner for the first time. "You need to leave."

Natasha laughed at him that laugh, the one he had heard when Fury had sent him to kill her five years ago.

"Or what? You'll kill me, I don't think so Clint; you slept with me."

Clint looked at her with a blank expression. "That was a long time ago."

She laughed. "Time means nothing to weak men like you."

"What the hell happened to you, Natasha?" Clint kept his gun trained on her.

"You really don't get it, do you?" She cocked her head.

"When I spoke to Loki about my old life, I realized that I missed it the freedom to do whatever I wanted. So, my old boss offered me my old job back." She said smiling.

"You cold hearted bitch." Tony growled.

"And you'll just never guess what my first assignment is." She smiled coldly.

Eva gasped. Clint fired at Natasha but she was too quick. She dashed out of the way, pulling her own gun out in the process.

Eve didn't know how, but a bubble began to encircle all of them, excluding Natasha.

Natasha fired at the shield and the bullet just ricocheted around the room.

Clint didn't want to risk the same thing happening to them if he fired his weapon so he watched in awe as a thoroughly frustrated Russian tried again and again to get to Eve.

Eve kept calm though and felt the bubble slowly lift them up in the air. Natasha continued to fire just as a separate bubble encased her, causing her to scream in rage.

"Bitch!"

Eve felt her nose begin to bleed again but she pressed on, wanting to protect her new friends that have done so much for her.

"Stop!" Natasha screamed in desperation.

"Eve, it's okay." Clint said giving her shoulder a squeeze. She nodded and slowly released Natasha.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Natasha dropped to the ground in a heap.

Eve was struggling to keep consciousness. The bubble was starting to fade.

As if by some miracle, the headache faded just as Ermas appeared with the mystery woman.

"I've had about enough of people just disappearing and appearing in front of me!" Tony shouted.

"How did you find us?" Steve asked them.

"Please," the man laughed. "We never lost you."

The woman smiled at Natasha "She's a good spy for us."

"How could you betray us like this?" Clint asked her. "How could you betray me? We've been partners for 7 years!"

Natasha scoffed. "You're the one that betrayed the team the minute you allowed Loki to control your mind. Your weakness will be this team's undoing!"

"What the hell do you want from me?" Eve shouted.

The woman stepped forward. "My name is Malera and I have need for a sacrifice to bring the Chosen One back." She said smiling.

Eve swallowed. "Not happening." She said coldly.

Malera sighed. "You're just like your mother."

At the mention of her mother, Eve felt an overwhelming sense of anger. She tried to summon her powers but her body was not cooperating with her. She was exhausted.

"You'll have to get around us." Clint said defiantly.

"Please," Malera rolled her eyes. "You have no idea who you are speaking to, boy."

"I know I'm speaking to a crazy bitch." He said glaring at her.

At that moment, water appeared and spun in a controlled spiral.

"How DARE you speak to me like that!" Malera screeched.

"More magic...fantastic." Steve said before he tossed his shield through the vortex. Malera held out her other hand and stopped the shield before it hit her. She then zipped it back at Steve who was knocked off of his feet by the force of it.

The water raised up as Malera said something in a foreign language. Suddenly, the water flooded the room.

"SHIT!" Tony yelled.

Clint and Eve were swept off their feet by the water.

"Such a shame," Ermas said. "Your mother was so much harder to kill. One would think that someone with your combined powers would be so much stronger."

"My mother died of cancer!" Eve said.

"Yes it was similar that human disease but really I cursed her with a blood condition that made slowly waste away." She said smiling.

"You're a monster!" Eve screamed. Suddenly her eyes glowed blue once again and her entire body looked like it was enveloped in flames.

"Eve..." Clint looked at her in surprise. This was the greatest show of power yet. She didn't look as if she had any control over her body anymore.

Eve's hands glowed blue and for the first time Malera looked worried.

"You are witch unsure of your magic and you protect these weak, useless human?" She asked angered.

Eve felt her fingertips turn purple and with a flick of her wrist Malera was sent flying up in the air.

She hit the wall and slid to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Impossible!" Ermas shouted before lunging at Eve.

Before he got to her, Clint fired an arrow at him that blasted him across the room, the arrow glowing gold.

Ermas pulled Malera to her feet. "Obviously we have underestimated the other. This is not over." The pair disappeared again, this time taking Natasha with them.

Steve looked at them all "We need to get some clothes, food and anything important because we're now on the run."

Eve looked at Pepper "I'll help you."

"Is it too much to ask for a nap?" Clint sighed. He picked up the book and tucked it under his arm.

"I can't believe Natasha betrayed us all." Thor grieved.

"We all saw it coming." Tony said as he began to pack up a few things that were in damaged from the water. "The way she's been acting lately made it obvious."

Steve looked away "Fury told me to kill her if she tried anything." He said quietly.

Tony looked at Clint "Gotta hurt knowing that your girlfriend who you've been fucking is a baddie, huh?"

"Fuck you, Stark." Clint growled. "You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Friends, it does not do well to fight amongst ourselves." Thor told them. "We have to work together to keep Eve safe."

"Thor's right." Steve said. "Without Natasha as their spy, they won't be able to find us as easily. So we need to pack up, and ship out. Stop arguing and get to work,"

They packed all the necessary items as Pepper and Eve came back in holding duffle bags.

"We ready?"

Clint nodded as he took the bags from them.

"We should go by car." Steve said. "It's less conspicuous."

"Have you seen Tony's garage?" Clint said. "There isn't a single car in there that isn't conspicuous, let alone going to fit all of us. My SUV is outside. Let's take that."

They all got into the car with Clint in the driver's seat and Steve in the passenger seat while Tony, Bruce, Thor, Pepper and Eve were in the back.

They drove off into the New York traffic just as a black car followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Outsiders Daughter

Chapter 3

* * *

They drove on the highway in silence with Eve looking at the strange book in puzzlement.

"Where are we gonna go?" Tony asked the million dollar question.

"I have a safe house that Natasha doesn't know about." Clint said, his eyes never leaving the road. "It's about a 7 hour drive from here."

Steve nodded. "That's probably our best bet right now. At least we'll be able to rest and think of a better plan."

"Yeah like what? Should we get Thor's girlfriend." Tony asked looking at the worried demi god.

"Everyone is in danger." Steve said. "As much as I would hate to drag more people into this, she isn't safe by herself. They could easily use her against us."

"Jane is across the country." Clint pointed out. "We could drive there but it would take days."

"What if I have my private jet pick her up and land wherever we are going?" Tony suggested.

"Have it land in Virginia." Clint told him.

"While you're at it, pick up Erik, Darcy and Betty." Steve said as they drove to a large mansion.

Tony stared at Clint with shock "A safe house? Really?"

"Clint sighed "Get in the damn house Stark."

They all walked into the spacious foyer. "There are plenty of rooms for everyone." Clint said. "Kitchen is down that hallway." He pointed to the left. "I'm going to take a nap." He walked up the stairs.

"Poor Clint," Pepper said sadly.

"Why?" Tony asked her.

"Tony, he was just betrayed by his best friend." Pepper told him.

"Yeah, who he happened to be fuck buddies with no offence Pep, but he should have killed her five years ago when Fury ordered him to." Tony said taking a sip of his whisky in a flask.

"He cared about her." Eve said softly.

"And looked what happened, she turns into Miss Ginger Psycho." He said.

"Enough, Tony." Pepper said. "This is the last thing that the team needs right now. This is not Clint's fault."

"Whatever," Tony said. "I'm hungry." He made his way to the kitchen.

Eve sighed and placed the book on the table as she went to help the others cook.

"Look's like we're all having KFC when we get Jane and her crew people." Tony said after finding no food what so ever.

"Why don't I just go to the store?" Pepper asked. "If we are going to be here for a while, we might as well have food in the house."

"It's not safe for you to go by yourself." Tony said concerned.

"I'll go with her," Bruce volunteered.

"Fine but pay with cash, no credit cards." He warned and after kissing Tony Pepper and Bruce left.

"Let's try and open this book."

They all sat down and looked at the lock.

"Wait a minute," Eve gingerly took off her necklace and placed it on the lock. It was a perfect match and the lock clicked open.

"Good thinking, Eve." Thor said as he opened the book.

The book opened and the three saw writing on the pages, they were spells and instructions on how to perform magic.

"Oh my god." Eve said stunned.

"Maybe now you'll be able to control your powers." Steve said.

"I can't believe she's hidden this from me for so long." Eve said as she flipped through the book.

"She was only trying to protect you Eve." Thor said gently "As was Loki." He added sadly mourning his brother's death.

"Was he bad?" She asked quietly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your father has made many poor decisions but he was not a bad person. He was my brother and I loved him very much."

"So you're my uncle?"

"Yes I am young Eve and you are my niece." He said as Steve and Pepper came in the hallway, carrying shopping bags.

Tony stood up to help while Eve and Thor continued to look through the spell book.

"This is a protection spell." Eve said. "Maybe I'll be able to cast this on the house and we'll all be safe here."

"It is worth a try." Thor told her.

She nodded "It says I'll need a bowl of water mixed with lavender and violets and a purple candle." She said quietly.

Tony went into the kitchen and handed her the items.

"So do you do some kooky spell?" Tony asked as Eve began to chant the spell.

Eve ignored him and instead instinctively concentrated all of her power to the spell. As she was chanting, the flame of the candle turned purple and enlarged. Her chanting increased in volume and speed as her eyes glowed purple. Suddenly, the chanting stopped and the flame blew out.

Eve felt exhausted.

"Did it work?" Steve asked.

"I think it did." She said nodding at the purple aura around the house.

"Holy shit!" Tony said shocked as Clint came down the stairs.

"I was gone for an hour." Clint said. "What did you people do to my house?"

"Protective spell," Eve told him. "We should be safe now."

Clint looked at the aura "Holy fucking shit." He said as gun shots were heard.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

Steve ran to the window. "It's Natasha! But she can't get past the shield."

"I told you," Eve said tiredly. "We are protected. No one will be able to hurt us here."

"How do you know for sure?" Tony asked sceptically. "Just last night you didn't even know you had powers."

"I just know, okay?" Eve snapped. "I just have the feeling that the spell worked."

To prove Eve's point, Thor opened the door and sure enough Natasha and two other people were shooting at the house only to them fly at nothing."

"Good work, Eve." Thor told her. "You should rest. It is better we not engage them."

"Can they see us?" Clint asked, staring out of the window.

"No they can't". Eve said pleased as she sagged onto a armchair in tiredness.

"Has anyone heard from Fury?" Steve asked.

"I just got off the phone with him. " Clint turned from his ex-partner. "I told him what was going on and where we were. He told us to stay put. He also wants us to help Eve refine her powers."

"What like train?" Eve asked startled, she was no fighter

Clint nodded. "If it comes to that. There is no question that you are powerful. And in case you haven't noticed, we are one avenger short."

"Yeah...oof!" Pepper elbowed Tony in the stomach to keep him from making a rude comment.

"So get changed and I'll meet you in the yard." Clint told her and left.

"C'mon I got us all some clothes Eve." Pepper said leading her upstairs.

"I'm not a fighter." Eve told Pepper as she rummaged through one of the duffle bags.

"Neither was Tony before he was captured. But when it comes to protecting those you love, anyone can become a fighter." Pepper pulled out some spandex shorts and tank top. "The guys won't let anything happen to you but it is always smart to be able to defend yourself."

Eve went red "I'm not wearing the shorts." She said and Pepper pulled out a pair of cotton black sweat pants.

"Thanks." She said as they headed outside.

* * *

Clint and Steve were sparring. Eve stared in awe at how elegantly the two men moved. It was like watching a terrifying dance.

Steve dodged a kick by grabbing Clint's leg and spinning him to the ground. With a laugh, Steve held out his hand to help him up. Clint clapped him on the back, "Good match."

He looked over at Eve.

She wasn't looking at him, but her long black waves were pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of black sweats and a pair of black converse.

She looked fucking hot

He cleared his throat and shook the thoughts from his mind. He didn't need to be distracted.

"Okay, have you ever fought anyone before?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I've never had to."

"All right then, most people we've met haven't either." He said looking at her.

He lunged at her.

She screeched and jumped out of the way. He spun around and grabbed her from behind.

"Try to get out." He told her. As much as she struggled, she couldn't escape his iron grip. "Come on, Eve." He pushed.

She took a deep breath and thought for a minute. After a split decision, she stomped on Clint's foot and flung her head back until it connected with his nose. He let go and clutched his nose.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh God, Clint, I am so sorry! You're bleeding!"

He grinned at her. "Good job, Eve. This is nothing." He waved off her concern.

"Try again." He said and grabbed at her only to get kicked in the stomach but he grabbed her by the hair.

Eve twisted slightly and Clint found himself on the floor.

Eve placed her foot on his chest and grinned wildly. "This is fun."

Clint picked himself up and dusted off. "You're doing great."

She smiled at him and turned away to go probably when she saw him sporting a bloody cut.

"You're bleeding."

"I've had worse." He said quietly.

She walked up to him and placed her hand over the cut.

"I want to try something." She concentrated on her magic. His cut glowed blue before it sealed shut.

Clint looked at her in shock "Did you just heal me?" He asked stunned.

"Yes I did." She said softly her black curls tickling his face.

He took a quick step back. With everybody watching, he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

He cleared his throat. "Okay."

She smiled at him and walked off to practice some more of her spells with Thor and Pepper following her.

"She's so much calmer than Ginger Bitch" Tony said smiling.

"Shut up," Clint shoved him. "Come on, you need to work on your fighting skills too. You can't always depend on your suit."

Tony took up a fighting stance. "I know how to fight." Clint smirked before he easily threw Tony to the ground.

"Ugh..." Tony groaned in pain. "Not...fair."

Clint snorted "Told you so Stark." He said as the house began to shake.

"What the hell?" Tony asked as they hurried to the others to find a confused looking Eve, Steve, Bruce and Pepper.

"I think Ermas has arrived."

"He shouldn't be able to get past the barrier." Eve said. "I may not know much, but from what I've read, the spell I used was incredibly powerful."

"Let's hope you're right." Clint said as he picked his bow up.

Beside Ermas was Malera and she sneered at them as she looked at the barrier with disgust.

"This is child's play." She spat chanting a spell.

Eve closed her eyes and began to chant a counter spell.

Clint wasn't sure who to watch. Eve looked incredibly powerful... and sexy. He rubbed his hand on his face. This was not the time for those thoughts.

Malera was suddenly sent flying into a tree as Eve sent her away from the barrier, her black curls flowing around her face while her eyes glowed.

"Do not fucking, piss me off hag!"

Malera looked at Natasha "Bring her to me an kill anyone who gets in the way!"

Natasha smirked maliciously. "My pleasure."

Malera focused her attention on one piece of the shield. "GO", she shouted as a small hole opened up.

Natasha dove through it before it closed.

Clint fired his bow at her but she dodged it easily laughing at him as Tony fired a beam at her.

It hit the ground in front of her and knocked her off her feet. She landed in a crouch and growled.

Steve launched himself at her. She landed a kick to his shoulder and dislocated it. Steve cried out in pain.

Thor swung his hammer in at her only to have it hit Steve instead, Natasha turned towards Clint and smiled.

"This seems familiar."

He pointed the arrow directly at her heart. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Come on, Clint. Are you really going to kill me?"

Clint looked at her "Yeah I am." He said shoving the arrow into her chest.

Natasha smiled at him and Clint felt confused before feeling a searing pain go through him as he looked down to Natasha had stabbed him with his arrow in his chest.

"What the fuck..." He dropped to his knees.

Natasha kneeled with him. She cupped his face. "Oh, Clint... so naive."

He wrenched her hands away from his face just as green roots began to crawl through the ground and latch onto Natasha as she tried to get free.

Eve had her hands on the ground, chanting another spell even though her nose was bleeding violently as she overused magic.

"Leave him alone!" Eve shouted. Natasha screamed as the roots squeezed her tighter, cutting off her circulation. Eve stopped, not ready to kill anybody.

The vines stayed intact as she ran over to Clint. "No, no, no." Her hands flittered around the wound, unsure of what to do.

She looked at him worried as she lightly touched the wound feeling him wince in pain, "Fuck that hurts like a bitch." He grunted as the others covered them with Bruce beside them.

"What do we do?" She asked worried.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Bruce said as he tore his shirt. He pressed it on the wound to staunch the bleeding. "We need to remove the arrow and stop the bleeding. Is that shield steady?"

Eve nodded. "No one else is getting in." Bruce spared a glance at Natasha, who was struggling to catch her breath.

He looked back at Clint and pressed harder on the wound. "Dammit, Doc..." He said before he passed out from the pain.

Eve stared at Bruce in shock. He shrugged. "It's better that he's unconscious."

Bruce looked at her then "Eve I need you to keep pressure on the wound when I pull the arrow out, can you do that?" He asked firmly.

She nodded "I can do that." She said and braced herself as Bruce ripped the arrow out.

Eve was incredibly grateful that he had passed out. She wasn't sure she would've been able to handle the scream she knew would've followed.

"Hard pressure, Eve." Bruce told her as he yelled for Thor. "He needs to be brought inside. I need to give him a transfusion."

"What should we do with her?" Tony asked, pointing towards Natasha.

"Bring her inside but keep her separated." Steve said as they helped Bruce and Eve bring Clint back inside the house.

They placed Clint on the kitchen table, Bruce and Eve's hands were stained with blood as Pepper got an IV drip ready for Clint along with a needle.

"Eve." Clint groaned.

"I'm here, I'm here." She gripped his hand.

Bruce brought a large medical bag to the table. He opened it and pulled out a small cooler. Inside, were a few pints of blood. "Dry ice," He explained. "Don't touch it." He put gloves on and pulled out a pint.

"Clint keep on talking to us." Bruce instructed as he inserted the IV into Clint's right hand.

"What the hell is going on?" He groaned in pain as he felt Eve smooth his hair from his face.

"You're having a blood transfusion."

"Fantastic," He groaned again.

"Hey, you're going to be okay." Eve told him.

"Oh this," Clint winced. "I've had much worse." Eve laughed through her tears.

Clint shifted slightly then and Eve saw his muscles flex and almost moaned.

_Get a grip Eve, he isn't into you_. She told herself mentally.

"Almost done Clint." Bruce said as Tony ran in.

"We need to leave!"

"I'm not finished here." Bruce said.

"Well the spooky twins aren't waiting." Tony told him.

Eve stood. "I'm not going to keep running from these people."

"Eve," Clint grabbed her hand. "Don't..."

She shook him off with a smile "I'll be fine." She hurried off outside.

* * *

Eve looked at Ermas and Malera feeling her hands glow blue and purple as her hair blew around her.

"Well I'm here, so what do you want?" She snapped at them coldly.

Ermas sighed in exasperation. "We have been over this. We want you."

"You're right," Eve said. "We have been over this. And I believe I told you it wasn't happening."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Melera screamed and she blasted at Eve who dogded it easily as she sent a fireball at her.

Ermas blasted Eve into the house, her body flying as she threw a gust of air at him.

She groaned in pain but got up on her feet. She walked back outside and saw Ermas getting to his feet as well. Neither of them had gotten through the shield.

"That all you got? Really." She taunted at them as the wind blew at her harshly.

Malera smiled at her before she was sent flying through the air into the kitchen.

"Eve!" Pepper shouted.

"I'm fine!" She said getting up again. She saw some colour returning to Clint's cheeks and sighed in relief.

She grabbed the spell book off the counter and flipped through it. She landed on a spell and grinned. Bingo.

She started chanting and felt her hands glow blue as she heard the sounds of waves rushing towards Ermas and Malera who were screaming in rage.

Water washed over the two people sending them away for the time being as Eve sank to the floor breathing heavily as she wiped her nose free of blood.

"You're going to need to relax on the magic or you're going to need the next transfusion." Bruce cautioned.

She simply gave him a thumbs up.

Tony was impressed "Damn that showed them who was boss, don't piss off Loki's daughter." He said grinning.

She smiled and crashed out on a sofa.

"How's Clint?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Steve said. "He passed out again."

Bruce approached him. "Let me see your shoulder." Steve turned towards him. Bruce grabbed his shoulder and his forearm and pulled in a contrasting motion.

Steve shouted in pain.

"I just relocated your shoulder." He said as Thor came in.

"I think everyone should rest now, we have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

They all nodded with Bruce asking Eve to stay with Clint, she got herself a cup of coffee and one for Clint when he spoke.

"Pour me one?"

She scoffed. "You just got shot in the chest with an arrow. I don't think you are going to be drinking coffee anytime soon."

He tried to get up. "Seriously?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he gave up.

"It was worth a shot."

She handed him a glass of water when she spoke "How long have you been with SHEILD?"

"Help me up first." She gingerly helped him sit up. He took a sip of water with a wince. "I've been with SHIELD for 9 years. Natasha was my partner for 7 of them. "

He paused "I was sent by Fury to kill her as she was a threat but I saw something in her, she didn't choose this life."

"I was right: she didn't and I gave her a chance. We were the best SHIELD team and I know for a fact she didn't fake being my partner for that long. I'm an experienced agent. I can read faces, even faces as good as hers. She just never truly fit in and I guess at some point, that affected her and she turned."

"She said something about Loki. About how he did something to you...will you tell me?" Eve asked him quietly.

Clint looked at her "It isn't pretty." He warned her and Eve nodded.

"Loki used mind control on me; he made me his puppet and made me kill innocent people including SHEILD agents. He made me fight Natasha and told her that he make me kill her before splitting my skull." He said grimly.

Eve looked away "I'm sorry."

He placed his hand over hers. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Actually, if I'm truly honest with myself, it was my fault. Natasha was right; I was too weak to fight him back."

"You're not weak, he was a demi god I doubt you've met one before him." She sadly as she sipped her coffee.

Clint looked sheepish "I met Thor when he was in Mexico."

"Regardless," she put her cup down. "I may not have known you for long Clint Barton, but you are anything but weak. I mean you shot your own partner tonight to keep your friends safe; to keep me safe."

"But I didn't shoot her." Clint pointed out.

"You're completely missing my point, Clint." Eve sighed in exasperation. "The point is that you let the arrow fly. You made the decision."

Clint looked up into her sincere silver eyes full of kindness and strength.

"What happened to make you join SHEILD?" She asked hesitant.

"My brother." He said then added "I was in the marines as well."

"I had a pretty rough childhood. My dad was a drunk and he beat the shit out of my brother and me. Then he wrapped their car around a light pole and we were in and out of foster homes. Eventually the two of us ran away with the carnival that was in town. That's where I learned to shoot: The Amazing Hawkeye." He laughed. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. The only other person who knows the story is Natasha."

"Please continue." Eve told him. "I'm happy you are telling me."

"Okay well," Clint continued. "My brother and I got into a lot of trouble with the law. At one point I decided that I needed to turn my life around and I joined the military. Unfortunately he didn't see it that way." He shook his head sadly.

"He got mixed up with some real fucked up people and ... He didn't like it, he tried to leave but the fucking son of a bitch killed him. Stabbed him to death and dumped him in alley way, Barney may have been a bit wild but he was my brother and I loved him." He said still feeling raw over his death.

Clint looked at Eve then "You're turn."

"It was just me and my mom; we lived in New York until I was ten years old and moved to New Orleans. My grandparents left her a lot of money."

"I never met my father. Other than that I had a very comfortable life. My mother was diagnosed a year ago with what we all thought was cancer." She wiped her eyes. "She was a wonderful woman and a fantastic mother. I miss her very much."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Thank you."

Eve looked at him "What about your mother?" She asked softly.

Clint's face softened "She was a good mom, she tried to stop our dad from beating us but he always turned on her." He said darkly.

"The night they died, he was drunk. Barney and I weren't in the car. It's not even about how he treated us... But the way he treated our mother... He's the reason she's dead and I will never forgive him for it."

Eve looked at him with a sad smile "She sounds lovely." She said as Bruce came into the room.

"How're you feeling Clint?" Bruce asked checking him.

"I've been better." He shrugged his shoulders and immediately winced.

"You won't be doing any fighting anytime soon." Bruce told him. "But we do have a slightly more pressing issue. Natasha is still wrapped up in those vines."

They all looked over to where rose vines were tightly laced around her as Tony turned on the TV.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, GUYS YOU ALL HAVE TO SEE THIS!" He yelled.

They hurried over to where he was with Eve supporting Clint as he leaned on her.

"We're on the news." He said calmly, pointing at the television. The group rolled their eyes.

Sure enough there was a news broadcast of how they were spotted in New Orleans.

Eve looked at the TV as it showed pictures of them all and sighed just as a red border went up.

"We have just received reports that Jamaica is facing flood warnings while New York faces torrential rain and hurricanes."

"It's them." Eve said. "Why won't they leave me the hell alone?"

"Their window must be closing." Steve said. "Otherwise they wouldn't be so desperate to get to you."

Eve looked worried "Maybe I should give myself up." She said as the com beeped.

"Get Foster and her team NOW!"

Thor jumped up. "Has the plane landed?"

"Yeah its here but Clint and Eve are staying behind." Steve instructed as they got ready to get on the plane.

Clint felt pissed off "Fuck this shit." He said bitterly.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her." Steve said when he saw the look on Clint's face. "And since she's being restrained with Eve's spell it's only logical. Besides, you aren't fit to go anywhere."

"Yeah, whatever." He carefully sat down on the couch.

He watched them leave feeling annoyed and saw Natasha looking at him with an upset look on her face.

"Why didn't you love me Clint?" She asked softly, her red curls bouncing.

He stared at her. "You aren't going to fool me, Natasha. Not again. We've known each other too long for me to fall for that."

Natasha looked at Eve then "Why do you care about her so much Clint? She's the daughter of the man who made you kill people." She spat.

Clint kept his eyes firmly on her "She's nothing like him."

"And you honestly believe that?" Natasha laughed. "I think we all know how easily you fall...Ugh!" She began to choke again as Eve tightened the vines.

"Shut the hell up." She told her. "You have lost your right to speak to anyone on this team." Natasha's eyes screamed in outrage.

"Who the hell put you on this team? You're a freak and Clint only feels sorry for you. He's mine." Natasha snarled as Eve walked away into the living room to get some sleep.

Clint glared at Natasha. "How can you sit there and say that? After everything you have done?"

"Well it 's not like I have much choice." She said sarcastically.

"I swear to god, Romanoff, I will duck tape your goddamn mouth shut." Clint snarled. "You are no longer a part of this team and you are no longer a part of my life."

Natasha glared at him "What so you are going to forget about having sex with me then?" She snarled at him harshly.

"It won't be hard to." He said looking at her.

"You're full of shit."

"That's all it was, Natasha: sex. Especially after this betrayal, the thought of it makes me physically sick to my stomach."

Natasha looked at him up and down; he was only wearing a pair of dark blue jeans.

"You're lying, you still want me, still want to fuck me like an animal, like we used to." She said seductively.

"In your dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

The Outsiders Daughter

Chapter 4

* * *

"The only reason for your pathetic attempt at seduction is so that I will let you out and it's not happening." He turned towards the T.V. "Besides, you stabbed me with my own arrow. Do you really think I would sleep with you after that?"

"It worked before; remember how we slept together on the Eiffel Tower?" She asked quietly.

Clint ignored her and saw Eve curled up on one of the sofas, her black hair spread out like a halo.

"Natasha, it's not going to happen." He said softly.

"You are seriously choosing her over me?!" She snarled.

"It's not about choosing between the two of you, Natasha." Clint looked back at her. "It's about knowing that's it's never been you. Not really."

Natasha sneered and turned away "She's going to die Clint, whether you save her or not and she's going to bleed on that table like a stuck pig blood all over her dress."

"I won't let it happen." He said coldly.

"Your feelings will compromise you and you will damn her. Mark my words, Barton."

"That Blood Moon ritual is only three weeks away and when it happens Ermas and Malera will bleed her dry. Here I'll show you the vision." She said cruelly.

"Natasha if this is some kind of joke I will slit your throat myself." Clint warned.

"Just touch my hand you moron." Clint cautiously touches her hand and instantly felt like he was being sucked into the vision.

_Clint found himself in the middle of no where with Eve a few feet from him in a cell wearing a black dress with lace detail on the front._

_Malera stepped in then "It's time for the Blood God to rise."_

_It was as if she was in a trance and stepped forward. Clint could see that her eyes were a reaming blue and her steps were heavy with resistance.  
_  
"So you see, Clint. It doesn't matter what you do; she will die I'm the end." He was transported back to the living room and he gasped in agony; the wound on his chest searing in pain.

"Don't do that again." He wheezed out.

Natasha smirked "Or wha" She was cut off by Clint shoving her into the corner of the room.

"Or I'll fucking kill you." He snapped as Eve came in.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as he struggled to stay standing.

"I'm fine." He allowed her to help him to the couch.

"Clint, let me heal you."

"No way. You've used a lot of your powers today. You should be exhausted." Clint said adamantly.

Eve sighed "Such a stubborn archer." She said curling on the sofa a blanket at her feet.

At one point, Clint went through on his threat to duck tape Natasha's mouth shut. That was how the rest of the team found her when they arrived back from the airport.

Clint had fallen back asleep and Eve was watching T.V.

"Everything okay here?" Steve asked.

"Of course." Eve smiled.

Thor stepped towards Eve warmly "Jane, Erik and Darcy this is Eve, my niece." He said proudly as Jane enveloped her in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She said warmly.

Surprised, Eve hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you, too." Erik offered a simple handshake and Darcy merely waved

"Thor has filled us in on everything." Jane said kindly.

Behind them Natasha made a strange muffled sound as the shield literally shattered causing Eve to crash across the room, hitting her head.

"EVE!" Pepper screamed alarmed as Ermas stepped in along with Malera.

Clint woke instantly. "What the hell?"

"Enough of this pointless fighting. Just give us what we want!" Ermas shouted.

Eve stood shakily to her feet. If I come with you, will you leave them all alone?"  
Malera looked thoughtfully at her "Yes we will leave them alone." She promised and Eve sighed tiredly.

"It seems I was wrong about you after all, you are like your mother. Donna was much like you until she met that wretched demi god Loki." She spat as Ermas grabbed Eve.

"Eve, no!" Clint shouted.

Eve looked sadly at him. "If I don't they will just keep coming back until you all die. I can't let that happen." She turned back to Ermas. "Please, I will willingly come with you, but let me heal him first."

Ermas looked at Malera who shrugged and nodded "Fine but be quick." She snapped.

Eve walked towards Clint and gently placed her hand on his right shoulder as she healed him.

He grabbed her hand. "Please, Eve. You don't have to do this."

She wanted to cry. "I do. You all have done so much for me. I can't let anything else happen to you. This." She gestured around her. "...is all my fault. You wouldn't be in this situation if you had never met me."

Clint looked angry "I'll find you." He promised as Ermas dragged her away with Natasha walking behind them smirking.

"And I'll kill you." He growled at the trio. "Mark my words, you will all die." He could still hear their laughter when they disappeared.

"How could you just let her go like that?" Thor roared.

Steve stood in front of Clint as Thor stormed towards them, "Thor, Eve left with them so they wouldn't hurt us."

"I promised Loki I wouldn't let anyone hurt her!"

"Nor will I." Clint vowed. "We'll get her back, Thor."

"We need a plan of action." Steve said to the group.

Tony perked up then and hurried to the hallway to come back with a laptop, "I put a chip on Ginger bitch so if something like this happened we could track them." He told the stunned group as the laptop was switched on.

Tony tapped on the keyboard as Darcy saw a black book on the table with amethyst stones on the front with a silver pentagon star in the middle of the book.

"I know that book." She said startled.

"Darcy, how is this possible?" Thor asked her.

She opened it. "My mother had a book like this."

"You mean she was a witch too?" Steve asked as she showed them her right arm where a matching tattoo was.

It was very similar to Eve's but it was missing the symbol for Asgardian royalty.

"My mother practices frequently and she's taught me a lot but I don't particularly like casting." Darcy told them. "This book is different from hers though. This book is for a very powerful witch."

"Darcy, how come you've never told me any of this?" Jane asked her friend.

"I told you, I don't like doing it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Its dangerous practising magic, because you get a taste for the darker side of it. My older sister Heather got into using black magic and died." She explained pushing up her glasses.

"So what do we do?"

"This demon that they are trying to raise...he's the equivalent of Satan in Christian religions. If they somehow succeed, it will spell the end of the world as we know it. Demons will walk free and humans will be tortured." She looked at the book. "Killing those two that took Eve won't do much. When they fail others will try."

"It'll make me feel better." Clint said, pacing the room.

Thor sighed as Steve looked at Tony "Got a location yet?" He asked quietly.

"Yep, they are in Venice having a ball to celebrate looks like we're doing a dancing a rescue."

"That was incredibly fast." Pepper said.

"They've probably had it planned for a while." Tony said. "I looked into it and the ball is tomorrow night we have time to come up with a great plan. They are probably going to do the ritual there."

Darcy shook her head "Samahain isn't here until two weeks, its when the veil between the spirit world and our world is thinnest." She explained.

"Got any thing that can help us against them?" Bruce asked.

Darcy smiled then and threw out a bag filled with Hansel and Gretel like weapons.

"Holy fucking shit." Steve said stunned.

"These are the only thing that will be able to get past their magic. Like I said, just killing the two of them won't protect Eve. We have to kill them all."

"Where the hell did you get these?" Clint asked, picking up the largest gun.

"My grandmother and grandfather gave me them and blessed them with holy water, so it will kill all of them. " Darcy said picking up a bladed oriental fan with red flowers on it.

"So we need ball gowns and suits for this ball." Bruce said looking around as Loki appeared in front of them.

"Ah!" Clint screamed dramatically.

"Calm yourself, archer." Loki drawled.

"Brother, how are you here?" Thor approached him cautiously. "I thought you.."

"Dead? I am dead brother." Loki told him.

Thor stilled "You are in the other world?" He asked sadly as Jane stood next to him.

"Yes I am and I have someone who wishes to see you." Loki said as a tall dark brown haired woman with a beautiful face and kind eyes looked at them.

Clint instantly recognised her, she was Eve's mother.

He pulled the crumpled picture out of his pocket. "You're Eve's mother." He said.

She turned to him. "Yes I am. Thank you for watching over her, Clint Barton."

"But I failed. She went with them." He hung his head.

Donna smiled "You are a kind, gentle, brave and honourable young man Clint. Eve left so they wouldn't hurt you and your friends." She said gently.

"Can you help us?" Bruce asked her softly.

"I'm afraid not, we are not allowed to meddle in this battle. It is up to your team to win this upcoming war that is rising and you will have to kill someone who you once trusted Clint." Donna warned him.

Clint knew exactly who she was talking about. He knew that if it came down to it, he would do anything to protect Eve.

"The knife you have me before you died... What is that for?" Clint asked Loki.

Loki looked at him "To kill Ermas and the god they are going to rise, he has many names but he is called Zanos." He said quietly.

"So no matter what we do he is going to rise?" Clint asked. "How are we supposed to save, Eve?"

Donna glared at Loki. "We can tell you no more."

They started fade away when Donna called out "You need collect twelve medalions and find the triforce."

Then they were gone.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Clint asked outraged.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "Darcy?"

She was frantically flipping pages in the book. "Give me a second. I swear I've read this before."

She soon found the page and placed it in front of them "Here it is, it says to kill Zanos we have to get Eve and travel the world finding these temples to find the medallions. Earth, air, fire, water, spirit and shadow and light but we'll face a lot of monsters along the way and we need to find the temple of time to get a sword for you Clint. We all get weapons and so does Eve."

"Okay so we have three weeks to rescue Eve, collect 12 medallions and find whatever the hell a triforce is." Clint said. "Sounds plausible."

"Okay, first things first, we need to get into that ball." Steve said.

Tony spoke then "I already did that, we are a wealthy family from New Orleans that are celebrating Thor and Jane's engagement."

"And the ball is masquerade. So we all will need full masks so as not to be recognized." Tony told the group.

Pepper clapped her hands. "We need to go shopping!"

Bruce groaned "Bloody hell." He cursed as they all got in the car with Clint driving.

* * *

Eve was lead into a beautiful furbished room made for a princess.

"Eve, we are celebrating this momentous occasion." Malera said as she threw open the doors to the wardrobe. Inside were dozens of elegant gowns.

"So you'd like me to join you in celebrating the end the world?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry dear," Malera told her. "You will join u soon enough and you will see that this is he best course for this miserable world."

Eve thought of Clint then as Malera took out a beautiful black ball gown with lace detailing on the front and showed off her back.

"You'll look beautiful."

She wished desperately that he was there. I'm the short time she's known him, she's felt a deep connection that she's never experienced before.

Eve took the dress and saw that the lace was a deep purple color. She smiled wryly. Clint would love this.

"Now go get washed and wash you're hair and I'll have someone do your hair and make up." She then left.

Eve looked around and went into the bathroom wishing that she could escape.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire mansion had found outfits for the ball.

Tony came walking into the room. "I just got off the phone with my pilot. It'll be a tough fit but he's fuelling up the jet now."

"Alright everyone ready?" Steve asked wearing his suit and mask, Pepper had insisted on coming as well despite Tony protesting.

"Let's go." Clint said his bow flung over his shoulder.

"It's gonna be a long flight." Tony said once they got on the jet. "Let's get a plan going for when we get there."

"Well we know Eve is going to cooperate so she will most likely be at the party." Steve said. "And I'm sure someone will be by her side at all times."

"We are going to need a distraction." Thor said.

"How about Darcy uses magic to create a distraction while we get Eve out." Tony said as Bruce stilled.

"BETTY!"

"She's already in Italy, Bruce." Tony told him. "She was there on a business trip. I've told her to stay in her hotel until we get there."

Bruce looked relived at the fact that his fieancee was safe from harm.

Darcy was looking through the grimorie in awe, "These spells are powerfull and look at all the drawings."

"Can you perform them?" Clint asked.

"Yes..." Darcy said hesitantly. "As long as my intention is pure I won't turn dark. I just haven't practiced in a while.

"Alright then." Steve said as they landed at the airport

Tony checked his watch. "We have a few hours until the ball starts. Let's go get Betty and get checked into the hotel to get ready."

They all nodded and headed to a fancy hotel where they found a beautiful raven haired woman running towards Bruce.

"Bruce." She called out happily.

Bruce grabbed her and held her to him.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear.

She grinned at him and kissed him.

"Betty, we have a dress for you." Pepper grinned at her.

Betty nodded and smiled at all of them before hugging Clint warmly.

"I'm sorry about Natasha." She said quietly.

"Thanks, Betty." He smiled sadly at her.

"Okay," Tony walked back from the reception desk. "We have the penthouse suite. There are 7 bedrooms. Lets go get ready."

They headed upstairs to get ready and Clint showered before getting dressed and saw his Marine tattoo on his left forearm.

"Lili bro?"

"What does that tattoo mean?" Darcy's voice made him jump. He groaned internally. No one has ever made him jump before ann now he couldn't keep it from happening.

"It means blood, honour and family, I got it when I was in the marines." He said as he saw Darcy was wearing a midnight blue dress with diamonds on it with a matching mask.

"You look great." He said as he buttoned up his shirt. "What's up?"

"I think I found what the triforce is." She opened the book and pointed at a passage.

He read the passage and felt his face pale.

The triforce is a triangle of ultimate power that will give the user whatever he wishes whether for good or for ill.

"This is bad."

Basically, If they find it before we do, it will be very bad." Darcy told him. "I'll keep doing research on it. Maybe I can get a location."

Clint nodded. "Perfect. Let Tony know. Maybe he can help you."

She nodded as they headed out of his room and met the others with Thor having his hair short.

"At least Thor doesn't look gay." Tony said as they drove to the mansion where the ball was.

"Tony." Pepper reprimanded him.

Jane ran her fingers through his hair. "I think I prefer it long."

"As do I." Thor said sadly. "I am grateful that my hair grows quickly."

"Holy shit." Clint said. The rest looked out the window and saw a line of limousines and a red carpet.

"Masks on, everybody." Steve told the group.

"I feel like a stalker wearing this shit." Tony said annoyed as they walked to the red carpet when Darcy stilled.

"Some of these people aren't human."

"What do you mean not human?" Clint asked weary.

"Well most of them are witches. But there are mystical beings here too, disguised as humans."

"How can you tell?" Pepper asked.

"Well besides their disgusting smell," she wrinkled her nose. "Witches are the ones who disguised them in the first place and witches can see magic."

"Well that's good." Steve said as they headed into the mansion to see it decorated with red and black roses. Clint then saw Eve a few feet away wearing a black dress with purple lace and her black hair flowed around her face.

"I've got her." He said into the com.

He thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

He looked around and sure enough he saw Natasha hovering near her.

Natasha wore a dark red dress which showed off her shoulders, her red hair pulled in a bun as Eve headed towards the outside balcony.

He followed her until Ermas called "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET US DANCE!"

Violin music played then with Eve now heading outside.

"I'm going after her."

"Clint, be careful." Steve told him. "Don't let Natasha see you."

"Don't worry." He slipped behind Natasha while she was turned away and stepped onto the balcony. "Eve,"

* * *

She spun around. "Clint?" She flung herself into his arms/

He hugged her back "You alright, they didn't hurt you?" He asked checking her for injuries.

Eve shook her head "No I'm fine."

He pulled her close to him again.

"You came." Eve said into his chest.

"Of course I did." He told her. "And now we have to get you out of here. We have a plan."

Eve looked worried "Are they ok?" She asked as they went back into the ball room.

"They're fine, worried about you."

"Clint, I left for a reason." He swung her out on the dance floor. "I don't want you all to die for me."

"Well you never asked our opinion on the matter." Clint surveyed the room and felt eyes on him.

"And what exactly is the opinion?"

He finally looked her in the eye. "You are a part of this team whether you like it or not. We will always be on your side."

Eve looked away "Even if you all die? What about your families?" She asked softly.

"I don't have a family." Clint said twirling her around the dance floor.

"Besides, the only people I consider close enough to be family is this team. They're all I have: you included."

"Clint..."

"Natasha is on your six, headed your way." Tony said through the com.

Clint looked at Eve then and saw her tense as Natasha headed towards her.

"She looks strange." Eve said seeing a black aura around her.

"What are you seeing?"

"It's like she wrapped in a transparent black cloud." Clint cursed.

"Black magic. Follow my lead." He began to spin her further and further into the crowd, trying to put more bodies between them and Natasha. Thor appeared and blocked them; effectively shield them from her view. "We need to get out of here."

Thor nodded and they all began walking out calmly out of the room and they were in the foyer.

"Where's the car parked?" Betty asked hurriedly.

"I had Steve go get it once we found Eve." Tony said. "He should be here any second." The saw the car round the corner just as they heard a cry of rage.

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Natasha screamed.

"Shit." Tony said as Eve summoned her magic.

"Away from you crazy bitch." Darcy said dryly.

"And who the hell are you?" Natasha growled.

"Your worst night mare, bitch." Darcy blasted Natasha off of her feet with a very powerful spell. Eve looked at her in shock.

"You're a witch, too?"

"Yes but let's not discuss this now. That won't keep her down for long." Darcy said as Steve pulled up. The group all piled into the truck just as Natasha was struggling to get to her feet.

Clint got in beside Eve just as they all drove off, hearing angry yells.

"Well that was easy." Tony said as they went onto a bridge.

A blast sent the truck flying forward with bullets firing.

Clint glared at him before opening his window. "Keep driving, Steve. Get to the hangar. Tony, call ahead and make sure they know we have trouble." He pulled himself through the window and sat on the edge. His eyes watered from the speed of the car. Pepper handed him his bow from the inside of the car. He set it and fired an exploding arrow at the black SUV that was following them. It exploded in the street directly in front of it and the car flipped.

"Holy shit that was awesome." Darcy said amazed as they kept on driving.

"Damn it no one's answering." Tony swore loudly as they saw the road was blocked up a head.

"Oh no." Eve said just as the ground shook and they heard Erik yell.

"TSNUMAI!" He yelled just as a huge wave crashed towards them.

"Give me your hand!" Darcy yelled to Eve. Without hesitating, the two witched held hands and Darcy began to chant. Steve felt himself lose control of the steering wheel.

"What the..."

Clint fell backwards into the car. "THE CAR IS FLYING."

Sure enough the car was flying in the air, as the wave crashed onto the road. Soon they landed on a back road.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." Betty said impressed.

"More like Harry Potter." Tony said as they drove to the jet and filled Eve in on everything.

Darcy high-fived her. "Yeah! That was awesome!"

Eve laughed. "Besides my mother, I've never met another witch. Can you teach me some things? I have a feeling we are going to need them on this mission."

"Of course. Once we get on the plane and I change out of this atrocious dress, I'll teach you some control spells." Darcy told her.

At that minute a black cloaked figure jumped in front of them making the car swerve, narrowly missing the jet.

"Ermas." Eve said worried as they all got out and ran towards the jet as the wind began to blow.

"Eve! Keep him distracted!" Darcy yelled as she began to chant.

Eve looked at Ermas and threw a purple fire ball at the ground at his feet. He was blasted away. The wind picked up even more.

"We'll never take off in this!" Tony shouted over the wind.

Darcy was sweating when Malera appeared and with a flick of her wrist, Darcy was sent flying into the air, hitting her head.

"Darcy!" Eve cried out as she struggled to keep going.

Eve continued Darcy's chant as Clint ran to help Darcy up.

"I'm fine. Help me up." Darcy said.

Eve felt tired but was pleased when tree roots grabbed at Ermas and Malera.

She hurried onto the jet leaning on the seat.

"One more spell." Darcy told Eve. "We need to protect the plane."

Eve grabbed her hand and the two chanted once more. Blood began to pour from Eve's nose. Darcy, being the most experienced, legged on as Eve started to black out.

They chanted the last word before Eve fainted.

Clint caught Eve before she could fall over and pulled her to him as he wiped the blood from her face.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Clint said.

"Where's our first location?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at the list. "The temple of Time is in Dubai."

"Wow in a fucking desert." Tony said as they all rested.

Eve woke up with arms wrapped around her. She tensed slightly as she opened her eyes. She relaxed as memories flooded her and she realized she was on Tony's plane.

"How do you feel?" She heard a voice from above her.

She looked up and smiled. "Better." Clint grinned down at her.


End file.
